ACF Atlantis Cadet Force
by icclenomi
Summary: I'm not a very original Writer, so all I could come up with was the idea of ACF Army Cadet Force kids going to Atlantis from England. Don't trust all the things the cadets know or dont know, I'm not a very good lancejack. the rating is for a later ch.
1. Chapter 1

I understand This isn't the best litracy in the world, but I'm doin the best I can. I don't own the characters in this my story (the ones originally in stargate atlantis ans sg1 of course...) Oh and I'm not very good at writing long chapters. sorey.

Atlantis Cadets.

Dr. Weir waited for the 'gate to start up, Earth was scheduled to dial in within the hour.

"They not here yet?" John's voice came.

"No. Not yet." She answered the colonel, who was in his formal uniform. "How's Rodney doing?"

"He's still pretty shook up; I mean Carson was his best friend. I've never seen him like this before."

"It's only been a couple of months. Give him some more time."

"When we're off-world, it's like he's…. just not there." Elizabeth put her fingers to her forehead and massaged her head. "Don't get me wrong, he's still Rodney, but… he's different, quieter. He blames himself."

"I know. Heck, I blame myself."

"How's that?"

"Well, I am in charge of this facility and I should have-" Their conversation was cut short as Rodney walked into the gate room with his tablet, scribbling away. "Rodney."

"Hello, Elizabeth, Colonel." Rodney stood beside them but continued to write on his tablet as he waited. A team of his scientists had discovered a new machine in one of the lower levels, and he wasn't about to let another machine be passed onto a couple of inexperienced scientists until he had completely looked over it. If he missed something again… well, he wasn't going to let that happen. Now, if 123.5654332568865x+664739.8889429374889004yx2Xy5874-(65673z+d)534.0008 is the first level, then the second line reference must be…

"Incoming wormhole."

"Here we go." The three heads stood waiting as the confirmation of Earth's IDC and bodies began to walk through the event horizon. "Could you please keep walking and clear the area immediately in front of the 'gate. Thank you."

"This is all of us, Sir."

"This is Dr. Weir, we have everybody. You may shut down the 'gate." As the gate shut off they watched the faces of their new arrivals as they took in the city's beauty.

"EVERYBODY GET FELL IN!!" A voice suddenly called. "COME ON! THREE RANKS, YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IT! HUETT, FACE YOUR FRONT!" John blinked as the owner of the voice pulled themself into attention. "Parade! Parade-shun!" The sound of forty boots hitting the ground simultaneously brought the entire room to a standstill, watching these newcomers. The shouter at the front turned and saluted Colonel Sheppard before saying aloud "Ready for you, Sir."

"Um, yeh. Thanks, um… stand 'em at ease?"

"Parade, stand at ease. Stand easy."

"Hello, Welcome to Atlantis. I am Colonel John Sheppard; I'm the military commander here. To my right is Dr Elizabeth Weir, who I am sure you will have all heard about. And to my right is Dr. Rodney McKay, the head of Science. You have been sent here because you all expressed a wish to join up for a job that entailed a great deal of bravery. You all know the stakes by now as you've been briefed. If at any point you wish to leave, let me know. But you'll have to wait until the Daedalus comes in with it's next round. I hope you can feel like you can come to any one of us if something is bugging you. Welcome to our first Atlantis cadets."

TBC

* * *

Background information.  
For those who want it- just to help you understand some things, though you might be able to work it out.

Okay, so not everyone knows what the ACF is. I did write out a long desciption about it, but my computer wiped it out. so you can find out about it at : www . answers. com / topic / army-cadet-force (without the spaces)

Drill commands (these are taken from wikipedia which is WAY better at explaining stuff than me, although I will explain if there are differences to the cadet ones.) I'll insert the commands used in the chapter and add more when we come across them.

Common drill commands  
United Kingdom  
The following commands are generally used, with a few variations, by the British Army, Royal Marines and Royal Air Force.**_ALSO by the ACF._** Most commands given whilst marching are given when the left foot hits the ground (with the exception of the left turn), i.e the last word of the command is timed to match the left foot's impact, **_Our general rule is to wait for the command then use a counting technique- One te-three- One, the te-three is twice the speed of the "one"s. _**and usually sharply spoken with extra emphasis and not dragged out like prior words (e.g. riiiiight TURN).  
_**Our cadet force have a command line before many commands, i.e. "squad will move to the right in file, riiiiiight turn!"  
**_

"Fall in" - Individuals form a formation at the "at ease" position. In more informal drill, many NCOs say "Get fell in".

"Attention" - Individuals snap to the position of attention, bringing the left leg up so that the thigh is parallel to the ground and bringing the left foot down in a stamp. The command is usually abbreviated to "Shun", **_We say something on the lines of Detail (brace up) Detail-Shun._**

"Stand at ease" - Individuals spread their feet about twelve inches, by lifting the thigh parallel to the ground, while bringing both of their arms behind their back interlocking their hands. If armed, the left and right arms maintained at the sides of the body. When armed with the SLR, the movement was the same as with the American command.

"Stand easy" - Individuals are permitted light movement, but are not allowed to talk or move their feet. If armed, the left and right arms are brought slowly and uniformly to meet in the centre of the body supporting the butt of the rifle. The barrel rests over the right shoulder. The movement is completed to the timing: "One thousand, two thousand, three thousand, four thousand, still." **_(extra informatin for later, when we're using rifles, our counting is only "one thousand, two thousand, three thousand.")_**

**_If anyone wants anything explaining more just send me a message or email at - iccle-nomi at hotmail dot co dot uk_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"If you would like to relax, we'll show you your quarters. Show you around a bit." Elizabeth said to the still teens. "We're going to separate you into three groups, one group will be coming with me, one with John, and one with Rodney. I'll let..." She looked at the Girl at the front.

"RSM Marcie Frederick."

"...Marcie divide you into groups. Could you be ready in about ten minutes?"

"Yes, Ma'am." RSM Frederick turned to John again and saluted. "Fall them out, Sir?"

"Yeh. Go ahead." He saluted back. "Parade! Parade shun! I want you to fall in in order of ranks; cadets here, lance corporals, and so on. To your duties. Fall out!" The thing that amazed John was not only that they really were young, he thought that England was going to send them some twenty-year olds, but it looked as if they'd been sent school kids, but also that they put his men to shame on parade... he might have to start introducing his men to drill again...

"Elizabeth, they can't be serious. These guys are kids."

"I was expecting them to be a little older..."

"They should be in classes, not on the front line."

"They've been sent in case we ever lose contact with Earth, so we have people to carry on."

"That doesn't change that they're kids."

"For god's sakes Huett, we're meant to be making a good impression, don't be turning around on parade when there's an officer overseeing us, particularly the commanding officer."

"Yeah, yeah." George Huett didn't really care to much for authority figures. He'd like to see them do the things they were asking him to do rather than tell him to do things he knew they definatly wouldn't do themselves.

"Oi, Huett, listen to Marcie, yeah?" A boy of 17 come over to help out the frantic girl.

"Sod off, Connor." he pushed Connor in the chest as he said it, pulling off his beret.

"That's sergeant Ferguson to you." Connor looked down on the smaller boy and emphasised his last word, "corporal."

"Okay everyone listen up!" Marcie shouted to the cadets, "within your groups divide yourselves into three groups and allocate yourselves either A, B or C." She turned to the other two sergeants. "any preferences? April?"

"Whatever. I don't mind." The blonde girl shrugged.

"Matt?"

"Same." The boy took off his beret and ruffled up his hair

"Okay then, April you be A, Matt- B I'll take the C's." She said, and they nodded. "okay, everybody ready? Group A over here." she pointed to a spot on the floor. "Sergeant Young will take you. Group B next to them with CSM McGill, and Group C, you're with me. Connor, hurry up and get in your group, Matt'll keep Huett under control. CONNOR, just get over here."

"Sorry, Marce." He grinned at the girl and she smiled. "won't happen again. I swear." Marcie rolled her eyes and turned to Dr. Weir.

"Ma'am, we're ready for you."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Huett! Listen to the instructions or I'm gonna request that you're sent home!"

"You can't do that!" The boy sassed back.

"You know full well that I can. You're with the Athosians today with the rest of the group."

"I wanna go with Sheppard."

"No. You're going onto the mainland today." The boy growled at his sergeant, "Less complaining please. It's not like you're going there to stay for the rest of your life. It's a day's assignment so we can see where you're best suited."

"I'm best suited for Colonel Sheppard's group."

"Get into the damn 'jumper."

"Make me!" As Matt moved forwards to take him into the jumper he pushed out at him, catching him off-guard. Huett's face fell as the young CSM's head cracked on the hard floor. "Oh shit! I need some help out here!" He knelt next to CSM McGill and shakily brought his fingers to his neck. Feeling a weak pulse he breathed a sigh of releif before bringing his hand upto his headset. "This is lance corporal Huett... in the jumper bay, I need a medical team really quickly, CSM McGill's cracked his head open and he's unconsious." He looked up at the others in his group and swallowed.

"What happened?" a corporal asked as he knelt down next to huett and held McGill's head still as he shook.

"It was only lightly... I didn't mean... it was an accident!" He blinked back tears, "will they send me back?"

"I don't know, mate." The corporal answered. "Is he, uh, bleeding or anything?" Huett lowered himself to the floor more to se red pooling under Matt's head.

"Yes. Oh god oh god... he's bleeding and hes unconsious... oh god..." He felt himself gag and he ran from the room.

"Go after him, will yeh?" The corporal said to a lancejack.

"But, Ben... Matt-"

"Just go find him, yeah? The medical team will be here soon." As Matt began to rouse his limbs flailed around in panic and Ben attempted to hold him stioll. "Hey, hey hey, Matt. Keep calm, okay? You banged yer head open. It's hardly anything, you've had far worse. I swear to yeh. Go find Huett, Dave. Go." Dave stood up pulling his beret off with one hand. He took one last look at Matt and walked out of the room to find Huett, and when he did, he was going to wring his scrawny little neck.

TBC please don't ask where this is going, I honestly have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really really not good at long chapters OOH i can't remebr if i did an "I dont own stargate" speech... well here it is: I dont own stargate. There, that was easy.**

**Chapter Four**

Adrienne watched the road as the coach drove them to wherever it was they were going. She had talked to a few of the others, they seemed to all be "classic" nerds. As one started walking towards her she turned her music up louder. She saw the boy talking to her, but she couldn't hear his voice.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

"I can't hear you! My Music's on real loud!" She could see him still trying to talk to her and she sighed, taknig off her headphones. "Yeah?"

"Hi, my name's Henry Jones, what's your name?" He had one of those really nasal voices... like he had something permanetly jammed up his nose.

"Adrienne." The boy looked at her expectantly, "Stiles, Adrienne Stiles, was there something you wanted?"

"So where are you from then? Theres a boy over there ALL the way from France! I think his name was Francois..."

"DuBert, yeh, I talked to him earlier." She finished under her breath, _'et il était relativement normal trop…._' She could feel the gaze from Henry like a magnified gamma ray.

"I'm from Washington. Do you live anywhere near there?" Tolerate him, God knows how long you're going to have to know him.

"Quebec."

"You don't sound French."

"I'm not. I'm Canadian." This guy was so tiresome.

"Ten Minutes, guys!" A voice called from the front of the coach.

"Thanks, Dr Jackson."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Flash Back (FB)

_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the spirit of God was hovering over the waters._

I have been told today something that has shaken my faith. The stargate; what is that anyway? 'It takes you to other planets by dematerializing you, sending you across a 'stable wormhole' and rematerializes you on the other side.' It's all rather far-fetched really. I have been told many times about the creation of the earth, and I really don't know what to believe anymore.

_So god created man in his own image, in the image of god he created him; male and female he created them._

But how many times had he 'created' them? According to Lt. Col. Carter we are, they believe, the second evolution in this form- and that's only as far as they know. If god created man in his image… were Adam and eve Ancients? Were they of the people who went to Atlantis and came back? Or are they of our evolution?

Now that I sit and think about my faith, there are giant gaps. I've been told from a young age that god is fair and just, and treats all men equally, but he said openly to womankind- "I will greatly increase your pain during childbirth…. You will desire for your husband, and he will rule over you." This isn't sounding very fair and equal opportunities to me… As I read on I realize… If Adam and Eve were the only two humans on Earth… and they had two sons… where did the many wives of their sons come from? Is there incest in the early chapter of the Old Testament? Or are there simply big holes to which the answers must come from science, which often clashes with the bible like the bible clashes with itself.

The bible lays down rules and laws which must be followed but then I'm told all I have to do to get into heaven is believe; where's the incentive for me to do good and follow the laws?

This whole thing is leaving me in knots. It's confusing; if the governments of the world have been able to hide this… what else can they be hiding? My parents believe that I'm at a high classed Military boarding school on a top scholarship. Will they ever be told the truth? Or will I be forced to lie to them for the rest of my life? Don't get me wrong, I will go. My curiosity alone will not let me refuse. But I know that this is a giant commitment, and we will not likely be met with open arms as teenagers without any field experience.

Life is an adventure. Science and Faith can coincide, faith is something you don't have to see to believe and so I shut my bible and leave on my crucifix. Sometimes you have to hold onto faith, before you lose a part of yourself to cynical ways and bitterness. I will believe, unless evidence is given with no doubt as to the reliability.

(/FB)

"Huett, look at me. I know it was an accident." Marcie addressed the cadet in front of her.

"You're going to send me back aren't you?"

"No." the boy looked up at her, "I'm going to request that you be given a second chance, but be aware that from this moment you are on thin ice. I'd be very careful as to who you talk back to, and how you behave. A lot of people are going to be watching you. " He nodded numbly.

"Could you take the rest of the day and spend it helping the kitchen staff, they're down a man."

"Yes, ma'am." He walked away from Marcie down the corridor and she called after him.

"Huett. You're going to the mainland tomorrow. No arguments. Just get on with it, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I hope that boy can turn himself around. Perhaps this will be a wake up call for him_. "When these things begin to take place, stand up and lift up your heads, because your redemption is drawing near" Luke 21:28._

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Every day I'm here is a learning experience. First off, let me say, this…"Stargate" is just so… beyond what I thought could ever happen in my lifetime, yet alone happen thousands, even millions of years ago! Turns out that out of the 50 of us they sent here, only twenty of us will be sent to Atlantis, the other 30 will be sent home: we have to outperform everyone else here. It's really daunting, I mean, there are kids here who have been fed equations to learn since they were toddlers. And others who have come from nothing but really good test scores. So far I have made four pretty good friends;

Francois DuBert from Calais, France. Francois is just like a normal guy. He likes Linkin Park and Oasis. He says he's wanted to go into the science life since he was really little and he saw his big sister's baking soda volcano. Not a reason I think I would have ever come up with.

Joyce Martail from Edinburgh, Scotland. Joyce's family have lived in the heart of Edinburgh since she was born, and she met a lot of musicians, comedians, and technicians who stayed at their B&B- throughout the years it became a passion for her, to work things out, fix broken machinery, and make everything a fun time.

Jennifer Lands from Tombstone, Arizona. Jennifer picked up on the more explosive side of science. Her mom and dad used to constantly take her all over Arizona to places like Old Tucson and she was such a permanent fixture that she learnt all there was to know about stuff that went "boom".

Kathy Li from Causeway Bay, Hong Kong. Now Kathy is the biggest Math Whiz I have ever met. She can do the math so quick it's scary. I guess she's here to check over all the equations and see if they work or something.

And then there's me. I don't really know why they chose ME to come here. I don't personally find there to be anything all that special about me. My math is okay, my biology is okay, and my chemistry is all right… I guess I just test real well.

The quarters that we have at the base are small, but comfortable! And each one has its own story; the one that me, Jenny and Kathy are in used to belong to some alien guy called Jonas! Just think of it! An Alien lived in this room for like a year! I wonder if he looked like E.T… ah well, no time to ponder, Me and Kathy are going to the Mess hall!

It seems there are three things on the menu for lunch today… green goo, orange goo, and veggie burgers with fries… guess which one I went for. I tell you this mess hall is just the same as my high school cafeteria… except with slightly better food. You can clearly see the lines of distinction between the different groups; I can see two tables with nothing but medical staff, an assortment of different science tables… but there's one table that stands out- there's two military people, a Jaffa and Dr Jackson you guessed it SG1; the team EVERYBODY talks about around here. And it just happened to be the only table with more than one spare seat, so we asked if it was okay to sit down, Dr Jackson pushed the chair next to his out and Teal'c just sorta nodded. We sat in silence for a bit before they started asking us questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Three years ago_

Laura examined the pile of clothing on her bed; two pairs of "light weight" trousers, one pair of "95 pattern" trousers, two olive green shirts, a green belt, one green jumper, one "rip-stop" jacket, one beret with cap-badge, one clean brassard, a red acf badge and a card to be filled in with details. She carefully picked her way through the clothing and tried to remember how she was taught to iron it- also keeping in mind that she still needed boots, twisters for her trousers, boot socks and a green tee-shirt or so. She really did not want to mess this up- as long as she kept her kit in the best possible condition, and listened, and did as she was told… she picked up her 95 trousers first.

Laura's kit was apparently very good when she turned up on parade night- which was a shame because they were doing Fieldcraft and she would have to spend a long time sorting out her boots again, but she didn't care, this is why she joined, getting down in the dirt, meeting new people and having fun. Over the course of the next month Laura showed great improvement in all the lessons, and she began preparing for her first b-company weekend (okay so I have a soft spot for b-coy!! So sue me!! (an expression… don't really…)) a first aid weekend that would bring her one step closer to passing her one star. She checked out all the necessary equipment from the detachment stores and went home to pack.

When the coach turned up in front of the detachment she began to worry that she had left something behind, but it would be too late now if she had, so she flung her burgen into the back of the coach and climbed in. They were obviously the first stop as the coach was empty but for Corporal Frederick, another girl at her detachment. She smiled at the corporal before sitting down on a window seat near the back. As they stopped off at various detachments along the way, they picked up a couple of cadets from Hymers detachment, a great deal more from Middleton detachment and then finally about six more cadets from Wenlock- those were the only stops for this coach so there wouldn't be any more stops until they got to Driffield camp. Laura didn't interact all that much with the other cadets, she preferred to wait until she met the other cadets in her star level.

Turns out she and about ten other one star training cadets would be training with two star training cadets who only needed their two star first aid to pass their two star. This meant that she would not only pass her one star first aid on this weekend… but her two star as well, so that was one less thing she had to do once she passed her one star. She found the course both entertaining, some of the older cadets told amusing stories about a couple of the adults, and helpful. Laura got a really good feeling when she got into the training they had a great deal of fun setting up the situations for other groups of cadets to treat. Their setup was so preposterous that they came up with an idea behind how it happened- a crazy girl had attacked several people armed with long metal poles, a small crate and a gun, she shot one person in the leg, broke someone's collarbone somehow- that was laura- dropped a crate on someone's foot leaving it here for twenty-five minutes which meant that the first-aiding team weren't allowed to move it, pushed a pole through someone, hit a couple of people with another pole- somehow injured two resusci-anne dolls then proceeded to have an epileptic fit next to the remaining pole.

In the evening there was then a disco where she met several of the more experienced cadets and had a great laugh at the naafi, she made fun of a couple of the adults and found herself fitting in well.

Two months later, in November, Laura found herself on the Christmas B-coy. This weekend was for fieldcraft, the last thing apart from exped that she needed to pass her one-star. Unfortunately there weren't any exped weekends scheduled until after annual camp the next year, which was alright, because doing challenger on annual camp seemed like something worth doing. The Christmas b-coy was amazing- as ell as the disco on Saturday night, they also had a Christmas dinner prepared by the officers. It was even funny when she heard the two words: "food fight" and her first reaction was to slide under the table with her plate so she could finish eating.

_Present day_

Corporal Mallery smiled as she flipped through her various books, one contained all the photographs she had of all the camps she went on, one contained all her certificates of achievement, like her star-level certificates- along with their respective badges- excluding her three star badge, that was on her brassard, her young life saver plus first aid certificate (and badge), her RLC lampoon certificate and as many of her targets as she could save- all dated for her to be able to see her improvement over the years. As Laura heard a knock on her door she stood up, closing her books. She walked to the door to see who it was-

"Marcie, hi. What's up? It's like… nine o'clock… wow it isn't even all that late…" Marcie laughed,

"I'm just checking up on my cadet. You know me."

"I'm not a little one star anymore you know…"

"No, but you are the only other person here from detachment. I mean, as much as I love the other guys-"

"especially connor-"

"shh. And all the bcoy guys, detachment is still the closest, and as you are both the only other person from detachment, and lower than me- you are my cadet."

"okay okay- I was looking at some old stuff anyway, not like I'm doing anything important."

"what could you possibly be doing that would be important around here?"

"good point- no coursework, no exams to study for-"

"I see yours is the group that hasn't been with Dr McKay yet then?"

"no, I haven't why?"

"You'll see."

"Marcie-"

"not saying a word."

TBC

_**I wrote this chapter to try to give a little bit of insight into what it's like in the acf, and yes i wanted to go "bcoybcoybcoy! and yes big up the RLC and i used the names of real hsyacf detachments and a real camp, however, none of the characters are real people... well not that i'm aware of at least.**_


End file.
